jamie's heart
by your.secret.angel
Summary: sad story about a young girl trying to remember her past


1

The girl stepped onto the island looking beyond miserable, past heartbroken, and she had every right to be. But nobody would be able to understand it, not her old neighbors and friends, not the islanders, not even her own family. She didn't talk much, not after the accident, so she didn't plan on explaining anything to anyone. And even if she did, how exactly does one explain the feeling of ones heart being ripped out of ones chest and then sown back in? For that is exactly how the girl had felt almost every hour of every day since the accident.

"Jamie! Come on!" yelled the girl's mother from a little ways up the path. Jamie sighed, lifted her backpack onto one shoulder, and followed her mother.

"Mom, Dad!" Jamie's mother said happily, embracing both her parents. Jamie knew that her mother was relieved to get her off her hands for a bit. And after all that had happened, Jamie didn't blame her. In fact, she was looking forward to some time away from her parents, friends, and everyone else back home. She was tired of all the sympathetic faces and side glances followed by whispers. All she wanted right now was some peace.

"Jamie" said her grandmother, attempting to hug her. But she moved out of the way, avoiding any physical contact. From the corner of her eye, she saw the look exchanged between her mother and grandmother. She also saw her grandfather looking at her, with understanding in his eyes. Not sympathy or confusion, but actual understanding.

He came over to her, leaned close, and whispered in her ear.

"Hey princess. I missed you." She could tell that he was restraining himself from hugging her, and she attempted to thank him, but all she could manage was a tragically sad little smile. Wanting to show more then just that she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed it back then released it.

She was glad he understood that she didn't want any contact with anyone, and he also saw how hard it was for her too take his hand.

"I'll take her things up." Jamie's grandfather said, taking the suitcase and bag off her mother's protective custody, and heading up the stairs. Jami followed without even a backwards glance.

It had been years since Jamie had been here, but she still remembered every inch of the house, especially the guest room prepared just for her so many years ago. As she stepped inside it, she realized that it was exactly as she had left it the last time she had been there. The bright sea blue/turquoise walls welcomed her, as did the enchanting sea green that matched the bedspread and pillows. The bookcase, desk, nightstand, and dresser were also in their places.

"I didn't let her rearranged your room, after you stopped coming." He said, setting my stuff down and sitting on the bed. She nodded her thanks, and sat down on the chair at her desk.

"Jamie, when everyone asks you how you are what do you tell them?" he asks. She's slightly startled by the randomness of the question, but decides to chance it and answer anyway.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"And are you?"

"Not really." Her voice, after being unused for a while, sounded slightly raspy and very quiet.

"Well you don't have to worry about not telling the truth while you're here. You don't even have to talk or go out at all if you don't want to. I know you need some time alone, and I respect that, even if your mother and grandmother don't."

She was slightly shocked by these comforting words, but they made it easier for her to feel safe and welcome here. They could hear their voices from the kitchen, and Jamie knew exactly what and who they were talking about.

"I'm worried about her. I don't think she remembers much of what happened, but she's been so quiet since the accident. And ever since she got out of the hospital, she won't allow anyone to touch her." Her mother's voice said.

"Well its understandable, after all. And the poor thing's on so much medication. What is it all for?"

"Mom, there's only three meds she has to take, two for the pain and a sleeping pill."

"At her age that's more then enough. How long will you be staying?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. She'll be settled in by tonight, anyway."

At this point, Jamie stops listening and returns her attention to her room and her grandfather. She gently sets the backpack, which had remained on her shoulder the whole time, on the floor next to her, and relaxes a bit. 'Its perfect, just the way it always has been here. Maybe being here is what I need' she thought.

Jamie's mother was right about Jamie settling in quickly. She had even unpacked her clothes and organized them in the dresser. The suitcase had been crammed, not just with clothes, but books and notebooks. It was the same with her other bag too. Jamie saved unpacking these for last because they were her life. They had helped her retrieve memories that had been lost because of the accident.

As soon as the sleeping pill had worn off in the morning, Jamie was up and running. She walked along the shore, trying to retrace memories stirred by the noise of the gently rolling waves. In the far distance, she could see a lonely looking house. The large house was painted a lovely blue/gray and looked well taken care of. She guessed that some rich family lived there in the summer, even though they felt more like fall here.

Something in the back of her mind stirred. An odd familiarity with the house and the boy who seemingly appeared out of thin air and was walking toward her swept over her. Jamie tried to study his face as he drew closer, but couldn't quite grasp what was so familiar about him. When they were close enough to see each other's faces clearly, the boy stopped suddenly, staring at her.

"Jamie?" He asked, incredulously.

"Yeah?" She said hesitantly, not really wanting to talk.

"Oh my god, its been forever, how are you? You look great, but rather sad." He said, confusing her immensely by his casual friendliness.

"I- I don't- who are you?" she asked, clear confusion in her voice.

"Its me, Peter." Now it was his turn to look confused and a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I- I don't remember very much of anything up until a few months ago. I was in a bad accident." Jamie said. She realized that if she was going to make walking around the island a hobby, she probably would be saying this a lot.

"Oh, I forgot. Your grandfather did warn us. I guess I was just happy to see you again, after all these years. And you look so grown up too." He said.

Jamie's mind seemed to be overloading with information as she tried to take in everything he had said, and trying with great effort to remember Peter.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, as she suddenly sat down on a nearby rock. Before she could respond, Peter had crouched down next to her and but a hand on her lower back.

A short burst of pain shot through her body, causing her to violently flinch, and for her vision to go a little blurry. She swallowed down the worst of it, shook her head, and pushed his hand gently away. The pain lessened immediately, and Jamie blinked a few times.

"Scar, its really painful." She managed to say softly. Again, she realized that walking around might not just be uncomfortable, but also dangerous. Peter looked terrified and rather angry with himself.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I had no idea!" He apologized, this time not touching her.

"Its ok." she said. From somewhere in the distance, she heard a voice, most likely her mother's, calling her name.

"Bye." she said, standing up gingerly and walking in the direction from which she had come.

"See you around, kid." Peter said.

Kid, the nickname opened the door of a long ago memory, and Jamie began to remember Peter.

3

"Where have you been?" her mother demanded the second Jamie walked in the door.

"Walking." she replied shortly, before sitting at the table, careful that the chair didn't touch her lower back, for breakfast.

"What would you like to eat, dear?" asked her grandmother.

"Just toast, please." Jamie replied.


End file.
